


Reservations

by grrmwannabe



Series: Rivalshipping Shenanigans [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Yugi doesn't know how suits work, and Kaiba's a bitter bitch baby like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrmwannabe/pseuds/grrmwannabe
Summary: Seto Kaiba has a business dinner to attend and Yugi want to join in!





	Reservations

            “You really don’t know what you’re doing, do you?” Seto asked. Yugi sheepishly grinned up at him as he attempted to untie the knot he created.

            “I’m sorry I had a clip-on tie my entire life,” Yugi said with a nervous laugh. “I think I’m stuck.”

            “You are,” Seto knelt down and effortlessly freed Yugi from his own horrendous tie-tying.

            For Yugi business dinners felt like a tremendous occasion. It was such a shame he still didn’t really know or understand the proper etiquette yet. According to Seto, this particular dinner was to encourage distributors to promote the duel disk more. Sales were down apparently (even though they were still flying off the shelves), so the dinner was going to have Seto mostly lecturing while Yugi sat, ate, and silently supported him.

            “So, who are we going to deal with?” he asked.

            “Amazon and Gamestop. Both Americans and both incredibly annoying,” Seto straightened the purple silk tie against Yugi’s neck and began to tie it properly. “Our goal is to make them promote the new duel disk more prominently on their sites to encourage more online sales. Christmas is over so no one’s going to go to the stores for a while.”

            “I think that’s more your goal. My goal is to be your arm candy.” Yugi said with a smirk.

            “Never call yourself arm candy ever again,” Seto groaned as he tightened the tie around Yugi’s neck. “Let’s go.”

            The limo was already outside with Roland positioned next to it by the time they came out. He opened the door and Seto slipped into the car with ease. Yugi whispered a thank you before he followed suit.

            “To Oni’s, Mr. Kaiba?” Roland asked as he got into the driver seat and buckled himself in.

            “Of course. Where else would we go?” Seto wrapped his arm around Yugi’s shoulder and pulled him close as they drove off.

            The limo was much quieter when Mokuba wasn’t in it. Not that Yugi had any problem with the younger Kaiba brother, but sometimes he just wanted to cuddle against his boyfriend in relative silence. Oni’s was on the other side of the Domino, so they had plenty of time to cuddle.

            “What are you planning to get?” Yugi asked as he pulled out his phone and reviewed the menu. Oni’s was usually a business destination for them. It wasn’t really their style, but with its traditional décor and expensive menu, it was the best place to go to impress people.

            “Chūtoro, the usual. You want ebi again, I’m assuming?” Seto asked as he scrolled through the menu on his personal cellphone.

            “Yeah, but not the dancing one. That was freaky,” he made a noise of disgust as he shook his head. He distinctly remembers Seto’s quiet chuckles and how the live shrimp moved in his mouth as he forced himself to eat it. Never again.

            They were more than halfway there when the familiar basic ringtone rang out of Seto’s pocket. Yugi couldn’t help but chuckle at it every time. It was the ringtone that the phone automatically came with, but he refused to change it. It was a business phone, personality wasn’t necessary. He immediately shut up when Seto took it out and pressed answer.

            “Seto Kaiba.”

            Yugi closed his eyes and tried to listen in on what the other person was saying. The voice was soft and mumbled, but he knew it was an American by the accent and broken Japanese. He also noticed Seto tense up at some point and opened his eyes to look up at him. His jaw was set and his eyes were dark as he listened to whoever was on the other line.

            “This Saturday is fine,” he practically growled. “Thank you for contacting me.” Seto immediately pressed the end button on the phone. “They both postponed.”

            “They… what?” Yugi asked. The idea of anyone postponing a meeting with Seto Kaiba was unheard of.

            “They _fucking_ postponed,” Seto groaned as he rubbed his temples. “Roland turn around, we’re going home.”

            “Why?” he raised an eyebrow. “You already reserved.”

            “I’ll just reserve again.”

            “But… we’re already on the way and we can just go to dinner, just the two of us.”

            Seto snorted and Yugi couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at him.

            “Thought you didn’t like Oni’s,” Seto pointed out.

            Yugi shrugged and ran his finger against his boyfriend’s button-down shirt. “I mean… I kinda _don’t_ , but you already paid for it and you like it and it has ebi, so I’ll live.” He caught Roland’s eye in the rearview mirror as he spoke. Despite Seto’s demand, he was still heading towards Oni’s, albeit much slower, possibly to give them time to talk about it.

            “You just want an excuse to not take that suit off, don’t you?” The way Seto’s fingers ran through Yugi’s hair was a stark contrast to how harshly he spoke. He was used to it by now. Seto never fully realized how sharp his tone of voice usually was.

            “No, ‘cause I worked too hard to figure out the order to put on the layers and tie the tie and I want it to be for something—”

            “You didn’t tie the tie,” Seto had to interrupt him, but Yugi just kept going.

            “—Besides, you’re Seto freaking Kaiba. Pretty sure the Amazon and Gamestop people are going to pay for your meal as an apology for wasting your time anyway.” Yugi didn’t really know all that, but it didn’t stop him from running his mouth. “And it’s been forever since we had a proper date anyway. So, let’s just have fun.”

            “Mr. Kaiba,” Roland spoke up finally. “What would you like to do?”

            Yugi closed his eyes as he waited for Seto to answer. He knew better than to try and push his case after he made it. It was a surefire way to make Seto _not_ do what he wanted him to do.

            “We’re going to Oni’s. Not letting that reservation fee go to waste.”

            Date night it is then.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to make this a series full of Rivalshipping shenanigans because I really love these dumbasses and they deserve the world.
> 
> You should check out my spotify playlists for [Kaiba](https://open.spotify.com/user/pieceofvie/playlist/45XqlPmTkqPBDmGAonrKs6?si=jVzrzogdQwKyJEmme905Tw) and [Yugi](https://open.spotify.com/user/pieceofvie/playlist/1Dl78KXxt2NYeF3Ws6UITR?si=wX-2FyCwRPWUgGQ4OtSzyw).
> 
> Also follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aquafinamann), I post good content.


End file.
